This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. I have been using image registration tools developed by Torsten Rohlfing to co-register confocal images of whole fruitfly brains. This has been used to generate 3D atlases of the projections of higher olfactory neurons.